Anime Episode 4
Snow Princess of the Frozen Wave (Michelia) is the forth episode of the ''Madan no Ou to Vanadis'' anime series. It aired on October 24, 2014. Summary Titta went to Tigre's bedroom to wake Tigre as usual, but found Elen dangerously woke Tigre up and immediately scolded the Vanadis' actions. While Elen went to Silesia for her meeting, Tigre and Titta went to Alsace outskirts for Hunawihr Village and he was relief to see the villagers were safe. In Rance, Thenardier was extremely upset over Zion's death and vowed to exact his revenge with more soldiers, dragons and even deployed a Vanadis to fight against another Vanadis. In Silesia, Elen attended her meeting with Victor in the Imperial Castle. Victor told Elen that he learned about her departure to Brune without his permission, and asked her reason for her action or she will punished under Zhcted's law. Elen replied that she was hired by Tigre to protect Alsace, much to the old king's dismay. Luckily, Sofy made her intervention during the meeting and managed to persuade the king through her explanations. After the meeting, Elen met Mila and both Vanadis argued with each other until Sofy came and stopped them. While privately chatting with Sofy, the Silver Wind Vanadis was shocked to learn that Mila was Thenardier's longtime associates, even though Mila herself disliked Thenardier. Meanwhile in Alsace, Tigre met Mashas and Lim stared at each other as Mashas demanded Tigre's explanation. Later, Mashas apologized to Lim for his assumptions and asked Tigre about his next move. Tigre answered that he decided to fight both Thenardier and Ganelon, with Mashas as his support. While Mashas went to Nice for Faron, Tigre and his new ally began to find allies for his cause, starting with House of Augre of Territoire. Tigre and Lim reunited with Elen in Kikimora Mansion of Vosyes Mountains. Elen then told Tigre about her meeting with her king: He agreed to assist Tigre only if it is for Zhcted's benefit; moreover, she continued there were some Vanadis who might fight against him (though not all of them). When Elen began to mock Mila's attributes, Mila barged into the room to retort, much to Tigre's surprise. On their way to Rodrick, Mila told Tigre that with herself as one of Thenardier's ally, Tigre has no chance of winning against his opponent. Suddenly, Tigre and his group were ambushed by the Seven Chains Assassins and while they managed to kill the initial opponents, Lim was poisoned by a venomous snake from the air, much to Elen's shock. Just as the Seven Chain Assassins had Tigre and his group surrounded, where Tigre narrowly rescued Lim by sucking the venom out from her right breast, the Frost Mind Vanadis used her Vanadis power to annihilate all assassins with little effort. After the rescue, Mila mocked Elen that she was disqualified as a Vanadis for being emotional over her subject's danger. While Mila lead them to Rodrick, both Elen and Tigre took the poisoned Lim to Rodrick. Stats Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #While condemning Tigre and Zhcted in Light Novel series, Thenardier instead cursed Ganelon for retreating after his defeat. #In this anime exclusive, Liza and Valentina made their cameo appearance by joining Elen's meeting with King Victor. #Like the manga's counter part, Sofy's story about a merchant was never mentioned. #Unlike the Light Novel or Manga (the battle was skipped), the scene about Tigre's subjugation against Belfort Bandits was never shown. While still skeptical about Tigre, especially in the Light Novel, Hughes immediately agreed to join Tigre through his acquaintance with Mashas. #In Light Novel and Manga, Elen mocked Mila after seeing a broken Olmutz Armor delivered to the Kikimora Mansion. In the anime however, the Olmutz Armor was never shown and it was not her reason to mock Mila. #In the anime, the Seven Chains Assassin's ambush took place before Tigre and his group reach Rodrick. In the Light Novel/Manga counterpart however, their ambush began after their hot-spring bath. ##Also in the anime, Mila is the one who suggest to make haste to Rodrick for an immediate treatment instead of Tigre. Miscellaneous Trivia *While mentioned during Tigre's flashbacks in the light novel and manga (silhouette), Urs made his full appearance in the anime. *In the English dub counterpart, Elen mocks Mila as being similar to a blueberry instead of a potato. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Episodes